


果酱

by Tangmoni



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, 朴智旻 - Fandom, 糖旻 - Fandom, 闵玧其 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, 伪现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangmoni/pseuds/Tangmoni
Summary: 你的每一句评论都将是我的动力
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, 糖旻
Kudos: 4





	果酱

‘哦哦哦~我们的影帝xi’  
‘烤肉！哥我要吃烤肉’  
‘哥我可是守着电视呢 哇不愧是worldwide handsome’  
‘哥，请我们喝一杯吧’  
‘哇~我看到新闻鸡皮疙瘩都起来了’  
‘呀！小子们！明明是我得奖为什么要请你们啊！’  
手机震个不停，群聊消息提示无间隙的跳出，闵玧其匆匆看过一眼，手里的冰美式也见了底抬头想叫人才发觉已经午夜  
在咖啡机前徘徊一阵还是转进楼梯间给金硕珍打去电话  
“哦！玧其啊”  
“恭喜哥”  
“真希望不是现在得奖，你知道的吧玧其”  
“拿个满贯吧哥，像我们以前那样”  
几句寒暄过后闵玧其又钻回工作室  
工作室里没有窗户不见光也分不清时间，文件发出后在零碎的手稿纸下翻出手机才知道是凌晨5点，草草收拾掉垃圾，在计程车上险险睡着，一进家门也顾不上未关好的窗户栽倒进被里  
午夜突的下起大雨，闵玧其迷迷糊糊间醒来，呆坐在床边看雨水越过窗子溅到地上，不再像艺人期时担心醒来要去赶行程，窗外的景色也变得有时间欣赏  
慢慢挪到客厅打开电视，里面回放着百想大赏的颁奖典礼，金硕珍正上台领奖  
他们似乎都完美的在适应解散后的生活，望着电视里的金硕珍出神，即便过去了六年，自己仍留在公司和那间工作室里，像紧紧抓住泥土的浮萍  
太阳照进屋子时，柾国打来电话  
“哥最近是休假？”  
“恩，从哪听来的”  
“浩范哥说的，哥来出镜一次我的频道吧”  
田柾国从前就喜欢到处拍些东西，闵玧其叫他哄得跟着去了人海一样的弘大，条件是田柾国请他喝酒  
“你怎么不找智旻”  
“智旻哥出国去了，总也找不到”  
“要拍什么？”  
“唱歌，我们在街边唱歌吧哥，像街头艺人那样”  
闵玧其提了两罐啤酒同田柾国随便选了一条街，田柾国支设备的功夫自己就已经慢慢悠悠喝掉半罐，街上的人也见着有人准备表演慢慢聚来  
“唱什么？”  
解决掉最后一口酒闵玧其接过麦克风，六年间未曾再拿起过竟然觉得有些沉  
“Autumn Laeves”  
伴奏依旧是七个人的版本，侧目看到唱着歌的田柾国恍惚以为又回到了站在舞台上的日子，聚集的人越来越多，人群里隐约能听见有小声嘀咕  
“右边那个人是田柾国吧”  
“谁？”  
“最近很火的那个YouTuber”  
闵玧其看着不远处的街对面，夏夜的风吹得人眯起眼睛，录制结束时一抹熟悉的身影从眼前晃过  
“智旻哥！”  
田柾国从长椅上猛地窜下去将朴智旻从人群中扒出来，他拉着行李箱，微敞开的衬衫上挂着墨镜  
“哇我大老远就听着像你们”  
朴智旻依旧是像随时都要笑弯腰一样，本就不大的手极力掩着笑开的嘴，田柾国嚷着要请客一起去喝酒半路却接到频道安排的通知只得先走  
“玧其哥，我们去喝一杯？”  
给撇着嘴的田柾国送上车，朴智旻转过头来问  
“好”  
随便找了家烤肉店坐下，朴智旻又咯咯笑起来  
“啊~我真的是没想到还能遇见哥，我们好久没见了吧”  
“一年？”  
“更早些，上次还是哥得奖时候”  
“你黑了点”  
“是吗？这次去了巴西呢”  
闵玧其喝酒只配着小菜吃，胳膊堪堪搭在桌边手指永远捏着筷子最远那端，朴智旻叫了份冷面，他总是喜欢身体极度放低的去吃东西，闵玧其扫见衬衫里的一切又装作不经意错开眼  
“我们两个好奇怪，来烤肉店就吃这个”  
“不是很饿啊”  
“哥最近有新歌么”  
“刚给新人做完，要听？”  
“要!”  
弘大夜里人多的像闹市，好在朴智旻的车就在不远处  
“酒驾？”  
“诶~这哥，这里不好停车啊”  
车上隐约能闻到香水味，除此之外没有多余摆件，就算开到4s店里也能被误认成新车  
闵玧其没打开导航，只在副驾驶上懒懒的  
“你知道我家吧”  
“xx洞那个？”  
“恩”  
大门打开时，未关的窗户发出‘嗒 嗒’声音  
“玧其哥”  
“恩？”  
闵玧其从电脑前抬起头，手里也没停下翻找文件，朴智旻正举着毛巾向他示意  
“借你淋浴室用啊”  
从浴室出来，朴智旻身上穿着不知从哪翻到的T恤  
“你的睡衣呢？”  
“昨天弄脏了，先穿着哥的吧”  
调高音响音量，里面放着新做的小样  
朴智旻蜷在沙发上，脚趾跟着节拍晃动，闵玧其支着脸在一旁  
“哥”  
“什么？”  
“我有没有说过你的声音很性感”  
说完话没敢再抬头，装作玩笑样子拍了拍沙发绞尽脑汁想该寻摸什么借口来  
“智旻  
要跟我做么”  
闵玧其没打算听到答复，也的确这么做了  
朴智旻的嘴唇和自己很不一样，又小又软，探寻到舌尖纠缠一番，滋滋声在口腔里被放大，直到揽在脖子上的手逐渐收紧才放开

成年人之间的暗语，仿佛窗户纸般，一戳即破

跨坐在闵玧其腿上双手支着他身后的沙发，不合身的T恤在朴智旻身上大了不止一个size，内裤早已被脱得不知去处，衣服下摆挡住了视线，被手指小心抽插的感觉占领着大脑与此同时阴茎也在被缓慢摩挲，猫一样极力弓起背，朴智旻靠在闵玧其的颈窝里，嘴巴无声的开合着  
“智旻”  
闵玧其呼唤声像炸开的烟花，朴智旻颤抖着在他手里射了精

之后他们在床上又做了几次  
音响不知什么时候被关掉，卧室里只能听见两人喘息声，朴智旻像一只呜咽的猫，被闵玧其一次又一次爱抚  
高潮过后空气里都是潮湿的热浪，T恤也被汗液打湿  
“玧其哥，还有衣服么”

第二天醒来，闵玧其正在厨房里忙着早餐，像在宿舍时一样，朴智旻只要一片多果酱的面包  
“明明差不多高，怎么哥的手这么大”  
伸出手去抓，朴智旻才发现自己只能握住闵玧其三根手指，懊恼的又松开狠狠咬上一口吐司  
“还准备去哪里？”  
“去日本，今天出发”  
闵玧其的视线从手机上离开，盯着朴智旻好一会才再开口  
“要我送你去机场么”  
“不用了，我回去换点行李就出发”  
早饭后朴智旻又借了身衣服，美其名曰不想穿自己脏了的，墨镜依旧搭在衬衫领口，小小的手指却带满戒指  
闵玧其倚在门边看着他换好鞋，衬衫掩盖了胸口上隐约的痕迹  
“再见了哥”  
“恩”  
故意错开视线脸却又被他扳回来，拉着闵玧其的衣领，朴智旻撬开了他的唇

餐桌上的果酱，从朴智旻走后就没再挪动过，闵玧其时不时也会用来涂面包吃  
像那天朴智旻离开时留在他唇边的果酱渍一样

**Author's Note:**

> 你的每一句评论都将是我的动力


End file.
